


In Exchange

by Moit



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per their agreement, Chris lets Zach fill him with water and play with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts).



> Many thanks to Punk, who provided a couple of lines in this fic, as well as the encouragement and cheerleading I needed.

Wordless, Zach handed him another water bottle. Chris took it, and with a whimper, unscrewed the cap. 

“Remember the deal, Christopher.” 

Like he could forget. After much prodding and cajoling, Chris had managed to get Zach to agree to bottom in exchange for something Zach wanted, which is why, under Zach’s watchful gaze, Chris was halfway through a third water bottle.

He lowered it from his lips with a grimace. “I’m gonna throw up.”  

“No, you’re not.” Zach placed a possessive hand on Chris’s swollen abdomen and rubbed just hard enough to make him uncomfortable. “Finish that.” Wrapping his other hand around Chris’s wrist, Zach raised the water bottle back to his mouth. 

“Ugh,” Chris groaned. He closed his eyes and finished it off. 

“Good boy,” Zach cooed. Where his tone had previously been sharp, it was now sweet and consoling. “The hard part’s over.” 

Chris wanted to glare at him, shout at him, but that wouldn’t be fair. Zach had been nothing but accommodating and enthusiastic when he bottomed. 

“You seem to enjoy it; why don’t you bottom more often?” Chris had asked him. 

“Because I’d rather stick my dick in you,” Zach had answered. “You’re such a cock-slut for it, anyway, baby.” 

Chris couldn’t argue with that. 

Now, though, he’s starting to regret agreeing to “anything.” 

“Are you just doing this out of some sort of revenge?” 

Behind him, Zach pressed the hot line of his erection into Chris’s khaki-clad ass. “Does that answer your question?” 

The words dry up in Chris’s throat. “I can’t, um . . go if I’m hard.” 

“You’re getting hard?” Zach whispered into his neck. 

“Yeah,” Chris whimpered helplessly. 

Zach’s hand crept lower, and Chris sucked in a breath. His cock was not taking the directive to calm down. Until Zach got ahold of his balls and squeezed hard enough to make Chris squeak in pain. “You were saying?” 

Through clenched teeth, Chris ground out, “You’re a fucking sadist.” 

The reply he got was a dark chuckle in his ear. “You had your fun. Now I’m having mine.” Zach’s hand pressed against his belly again. “You need to pee, Chris?” 

“I hate you so much right now.” The more he thought about it, the more Zach talked about it, the worse it got. He could feel the water sloshing around in his stomach every time Zach nudged him, and the pressure was beginning to build in his bladder.

“Just let it go. That’s the whole point. Think about how good it’s going to feel. All that water inside you. Waiting to be  _ released _ .” 

Chris thought about breaking out of Zach’s arms and running for the bathroom, but that wouldn’t be fair. Besides, nobody was going to know about this but the two of them. Still, he couldn’t make himself  _ go _ . “I can’t--I can’t relax enough.” 

“You need some help?”

“I swear to God, if you start singing ‘Waterfalls’ . . . ”

Zach chuckled. “Close your eyes and lean back against me.” 

“I don’t--”

“Just trust me.” Zach himself was leaned back against the wall of their bedroom. He’d spread two towels under their feet  _ just in case _ . “We can always shampoo the carpet,” Zach had said, even though Chris hated the very  _ thought _ . 

Allowing his eyelids to flutter closed, Chris rocked his weight onto his heels and allowed Zach to take most of it. 

Zach’s hands clasped loosely around Chris’s middle. “That’s a little better, isn’t it?” 

“A little, yeah.” 

“Keep your eyes closed. Deep breaths.” 

The deep breaths were not helping to take his mind off the fact that he had to pee badly and that his boyfriend was expecting him to do it in his pants. “Zach, this is ridiculous. I can’t relax enough to do it.” 

He felt, rather than saw, the grin against his neck. “That’s the point. It’s called ‘desperation’ for a reason. In Japan, they call it  _ omorashi _ .” 

“Good for the Japanese,” Chris said. Rather than admit how bad it was getting, he crossed one ankle over the other. He really just wanted Zach to stop talking so they could do this in silence. But surely, that would ruin Zach’s fun.

“Come on, baby,” Zach purred into his ear. “Don’t you want to be good for me?” 

And that was the thing. Chris did. He really did. Zach had bottomed for him so beautifully, just lied back and opened himself up. Literally. Chris could do this for him. 

“There you go, baby. So good. So amazing for me. So hot.” 

Chris could feel the warm heat spreading out from the crotch of his pants, but it felt too good to stop. He dropped his head back on Zach’s shoulder with a groan. 

“There you go,” Zach said again. “I got you. I got you, baby. So good for me. My good boy.” 

Chris’ cheeks heated under the weight of Zach’s praise. It felt so good to let go, he couldn’t stop now if he tried. 

When he opened his eyes, Chris glanced down at the stain on his crotch and looked away in embarrassment. “I really did that.” 

“And it was hot.” Zach caught his jaw with one hand and kissed him deeply, desperately. 

Chris made a noise of surprise as Zach sandwiched him against the wall. “You, uh, really liked that, huh?” 

With a guttural noise, Zach pulled his own very hard dick out of his fly and rubbed it against Chris’s crotch. “What do you think?” 

Chris’s reply was cut off as Zach kissed him again. He did his best to hold on to the back of Zach’s shirt as Zach rutted against him. 

Teeth sank into the side of Chris’s neck, and Zach emptied his balls against the wet fabric of Chris’s crotch. Zach licked consolingly at the spot he bit. He pulled away to survey the damage. 

“Oh, God,” Chris sighed when he saw the cum added to the urine stain.

Zach licked the side of his face. "You're a disgusting mess, Christopher. Go clean yourself up."  

“What joy. Laundry.”

"No, I want you to take those to be dry cleaned." He gave Chris a smile with hard edges. "Ask if they can get the stain out. I want you to wear those pants on friday night.”

"How about I go buy some new pants and you just shut up?"

Zach gave him an intense look. "But I really want you to wear these pants so I can remember how filthy you are."

And just like that, Chris knew he’d wear the damn pants on Friday. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts [on Tumblr](moitmiller.tumblr.com), if you're so inclined.


End file.
